kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Gashacon Magnum
The is the personal Gashacon Weapon of Kamen Rider Snipe, it is a hand gun that can configure into an alternate rifle mode. Users *'Taiga Hanaya' **Kamen Rider Snipe **Kamen Rider Cronus (Ex-Aid Episode 43) Design The Gashacon Magnum consists of the following parts: * - The green part of the Magnum that shoots when in Handgun Mode. It can emit light bullets that emit bullets that explode inside of the target. Demonstrates high combat ability in narrow and tight spaces. * - The orange part of the Magnum that shoots in Rifle Mode. Although it cannot be shot continuously, its range and firepower are vastly superior compared to the Hand Gun Eliminator. * - The scope that unfolds in Rifle Mode. Its role is to provide more accurate firing data to the Rider. It also automatically adjusts scope magnification according to the distance of the target. * - The mode change control panel that transfers the Magnum between Handgun and Rifle modes. * - The trigger of the Gashacon Magnum. When casting a finisher, first insert a Rider Gashat in the Gashat Slot. After that, by pulling the trigger, a reinforcement program built in the Gashat starts, and a powerful weapon finisher with its characteristics is activated. * - The grip of the Gashacon Magnum. It has a function to automatically adjust the gravity of the Magnum to increase stability when in combat. Also, it has a function to update the system data according to the fighting ability of the user, and to improve weapon performance. * - The slot of Rider Gashat that is used when casting a finisher. It can instantly read the data of the inserted Gashat and send instructions to the whole body so that the Rider can activate the finisher at any time. History Assuming the form of Kamen Rider Cronus, Taiga wielded the Gashacon Weapons Breaker, Sword and Sparrow as well as his own Gashacon Magnum as he fought Gamedeus Cronus. Modes The Gashacon Magnum has two basic modes. Snipe can switch between its and by pressing the A-Button. Gashacon Magnum Handgun.png|Handgun Mode Gashacon Magnum Rifle.png|Rifle Mode Special Attack By pressing the B button, Snipe can perform one of two special attacks depending on which mode the Magnum is in. *'Handgun B Blast:' A rapid fire burst for Handgun Mode *'Rifle B Blast:' A homing shot while in Rifle Mode. **'Rifle B Blast (Jet Combat):' A enhanced homing shot while in Rifle Mode. Gashacon Magnum Handgun B Boost.jpeg|Handgun B Blast GM Zukyun!.jpg|Rifle B Blast Jet GM Handgun B attack.png|Jet Rifle B Blast Finishers The Gashacon Magnum's finisher is the . To activate it, Snipe must plug a Rider Gashat into the back of the weapon. **'Handgun:' **'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. BBS CF GM Rifle Screen.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Bang Bang Shooting) (Prelude) BBS CF GM Rifle Shooting.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Bang Bang Shooting) (Step 1: Firing) BBS CF GM Rifle Blast.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Bang Bang Shooting) - Bang Bang Tank= * **'Handgun:' A large holographic projection of a tank appears behind him as Snipe pinpoints the opponent's location for the tank to fire. BB Tank Critical Finish prelude.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Handgun) (Bang Bang Tank) (Prelude) Tank behind Snipe 1.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Handgun) (Bang Bang Tank) (Step 1: Tank projection) Snipe's PANZER VOR.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Handgun) (Bang Bang Tank) (Step 2: Firing) - Jet Combat= * **'Handgun:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ***Shooting Gamer Level 2: ***Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3: **'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. BBS CF GM Rifle Screen.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Bang Bang Shooting) (Prelude) BBS CF GM Rifle Shooting.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Bang Bang Shooting) (Step 1: Firing) BBS CF GM Rifle Blast.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Bang Bang Shooting) - Gekitotsu Robots= * **'Handgun:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast that takes the form of the Gekitotsu Smasher. GR GM Handgun CF Screen.png|Gekitotsu Critical Finish (Handgun) (Prelude) GR GM Handgun CF Blast.png|Gekitotsu Critical Finish (Handgun) - Kamen Rider Chronicle= * : **'Handgun:' Ride-Player Nico shoots a powerful blast of purple energy at the enemy. Rider Critical Finish.png|Rider Critical Finish (Handgun) (Prelude) Rider Critical Finish 2.png|Rider Critical Finish (Handgun) }} - Combination= * : **'Handgun:' Brave, Snipe and Lazer, in their Level 3 forms, perform a combination of their finishers with their weapons (Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, Gashacon Magnum in Rifle Mode and Gashacon Sparrow in Arrow Mode). * : **'Handgun:' Brave and Snipe, in their Level 2 forms, perform a combination of their finishers with their weapons (Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, Gashacon Magnum in Handgun Mode), firing a volley of fiery treble clefs and missiles at multiple enemies. DRMFB GG JET CF Prelude.png|DoReMiFa Jet Giri Giri Critical Finish (Fire, Rifle and Arrow) (Prelude) DRMFB_GG_JET_CF_Triple_shooting.png|DoReMiFa Jet Giri Giri Critical Finish (Fire, Rifle and Arrow) DRMF Jet CF Screen.png|DoReMifa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Prelude) DRMF Jet CF Loading.png|DoReMiFa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Prelude: Loading) DRMF Jet CF Missiles and Notes.png|DoReMiFa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Missile and Music Notes) }} Notes *In keeping with the video game motif, the Gashacon Magnum being able to swap between a handgun mode and a rifle mode is a reference to how in first person shooters players can swap weapons instantly to change their style of combat from stealth sniper to barraging an enemy target with gunfire in a fire fight. *A remote control of same shape of Gashacon Magnum is used in the gameplay of Bang Bang Shooting. The control can also switch into rifle mode. Appearances **''Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 2: Escape'' **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid)